*Pony's Creed: Chapter 3; The Decision
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 2; Lyra and Bon Bon's Past Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 4; A Change in Heart Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 3 The Decision ... Vinyl was talking to somepony through a telepathy spell she had learned. Vinyl:" I've terrible news Misstres, I think we've been exposed... No, nothing like that Misstress... Octavia found my... interigation room... Y-yes Misstress... Right away Missress... I understand, it won't happen again." Vinyl's horn stopped glowing, and she lifted Octavia onto her back. ... Princess Twilight was in her castle, working with Starlight on her latest "Project". Spike:" What exactly is this thing?" Twilight:" This..." Twilight was pointing a hoof at a chair-like contraption, with a large cocoon attatched over it. Twilight:" ... is what we are calling, an animus. A magical contraption that digs deep into a pony's memory." Starlight:" Not only that, but once it this project is complete, it will be able to read the memories of ponies from a long time ago!" Twilight:" Eh... with-in that ponies bloodline of course. It would be pretty hard to make a magical contraption that can read just anypony's memories without the correct host." Starlight:" We will have to do a lot of research, and tinkering for that to happen, but what we have now, is amazing." Spike:" So... what you're saying is that a pony can not only remember their own past, but the past of their ancestor as well?" Twilight:" YUP!" Spike:" Sounds boring." Twilight gave him a stern look. Twilight:" Spike, think of all the forgotten history we can learn, that we can't learn from books." Starlight:" Or we could use it to find all sorts of ancient treasures and technology." Twilight:" Exactly." Spike:" I have to admit though, I am impressed you were able to build this in such a small amount of time." Twilight's frown faded. Twilight:" Well, we did have to do a lot of crazy research in order to get where we are now. Right now, we aren't able to get any further than the host's own memory. If we tried to as far as... say the memory of somepony's grandmother, the machine would glitch, and the host would possibly experience a terrible trauma, and it would take a while for them to recover, that is if they survive the extraction." Spike:" You mean somepony could die from that thing!?" Twilight:" That's why we haven't tested it that far yet. Well, I tried going into mom's memories, but coming out of my mother's memory, I was barely able break through. That's why we have to be careful while using it. Also, prolonged exposure to the animus could cause headaches or hallucinations. Nothing lethal though, we can say that for certain." Spike:" And just like, I don't think I want to test it for myself." Starlight:" It's fine, Spike. We have to do more research anyways." Twilight:" We won't make you do it, of you don't want to." ... When Octavia awoke, she was in a dark room, sitting on a wooden chair, with a small light bulb dangling above her. Octavia:" Where am I? Sweet Celestia, dear Luna, have mercy." Suddenly, a three shadowy figures, two of them, wearing hoods came towards Octavia, then stopped before reaching the light's proximity. The middle pony, who seemed to be the tallest, spoke in a majestic, female voice. ???:" You awaken." Octavia:" Please, I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me, please." ???:" How much do you know of us?" Octavia:" Wh-what?" ???:" You saw something you shouldn't have. What did you see?" Octavia:" I... I just saw... a pony... tied to a chair." ???:" And is that it?" Octavia:" I... I think so." ???:" You are uncertain." Octavia felt like this strange pony was putting words in her mouth. But was she? Vinyl had been acting suspicious lately. Octavia:" I suppose... you could say that." The middle pony, and the pony on her right looked at eachother. The pony on her right nodded. The tall pony looked back at Octavia ???:" Miss Scratch has informed me that you have been... prying." Octavia gulped. Octavia:" N-not... exactly." ???:" So it isn't true?" Octavia:" Yes, I mean no... I mean... well yes, a little bit, but not execessively. I swear I won't tell anypony. Just please, let me live." ???:" What did you think?" Octavia blinked in confusion. Octavia:" Wh-what?" ???:" What were you thinking when you saw what you did." Octavia:" I... I figured Vinyl must have a reason for it. She would never just... tie somepony up because she felt like it... right?" ???:" If that is what you thought, then you are correct. That pony you saw, was dangerous, and a threat to our cause, and the ponies of Equestria. There are others like him, and they are just as dangerous." Finally, the middle figure stepped into the light, revealing a horn, a pair of wings, a dark blue coat, a flowing, starry, night blue mane, and a cutie mark of a moon. Octavia:" P-princess... Luna?" Luna:" Yes. I am Luna, known to to the ponies of my Creed as Misstress." Octavia:" Creed?" Luna:" The Creed of Assassins we are called. We kill to protect, but we do it in secret. It seems we have been exposed to you." Octavia gulped. Octavia:" S-so naturally you plan to kill me." Luna only smiled. Luna:" Now if you were a templar, I would say 'yes, absolutely!' But since you are not a templar, I will leave the decision up to you." Octavia calmed slightly, but tilited her head in confusion. Octavia:" Say what now?" Luna:" It is clear that you pose no threat to us, yet, so we've decided to give you a choice. You can join us, and learn our ways in order to protect the ponies you love. Or we will let you leave here alive, on the condition that you do not expose us. But if you do, or if you decide you would rather join the templars, than there will be... dire consequences, I'm afraid." Octavia was shocked. She had a choice to leave. Was it really that simple. But there was a condition. Don't tell anypony. That sounded easy enough. But... what if this... Creed was just as noble as the templar's, according to Fiddly Twang? Octavia thought about it for a moment. Octavia:" Before I make my decision, I would like to ask a few questions first." Luna seemed to contenplate that. She looked back at the pony on her right. Luna:" How well do you trust her?" ???:" I trust her to make the right decisions." Octavia recognized that voice. Octavia:" Vinyl?" Vinyl:" Took you long enough." Princess Luna turned back to Octavia. Luna:" You want to know about our belief's, don't you?" Octavia:" Y-yes." Luna:" We are called the assassins, simply because we kill. But we do not kill because we feel like it. There is a meaning behind it. Some may say it's delinquent, but they do not understand why we do what we do." Octavia:" So why then... if you don't mind me asking?" Luna:" We kill to maintain the freed of other ponies. However, our ponyhoof goes by three tenets. Three rules that make us who we are. The first tenet, stay your blade from the innocent. We shall not kill any innocent ponies. Second tenet, hide in plain sight. We blend into the crowd, to reach our target. Tenet three should be obvious, never compromise the ponyhoof. We shall not say anything that will harm the assassins-directly, or indirectly. Does this, satisfy your curiousity?" Octavia:" Y-yes. I suppose. But... but why didn't Vinyl tell me!?" Vinyl stepped into the light, wearing a white hood, with a mark on the flank of her robe that looked like the beak of a phoenix. Vinyl:" I was going to tell you... I just needed more time." Octavia:" When! When were you going to tell me?" Vinyl hesitated. Vinyl:" Tavi... you gotta understand, if I told you, than I'd be risking your life, not mine." Octavia:" I... I..." Octavia wanted to scream at Vinyl, punch her, let it all out. But she couldn't do that, especially in front of the princess of the night. Octavia:" Hmmph. We're going to have talk about this later." Vinyl:" Fine by me. Listen, I just wanted to protect you, Tavi. You're my sister." That seemed to soften Octavia's anger towards Vinyl. Luna:" Now, if you are done, I believe you have a decision to make." Octavia thought about it, then sighed. Octavia:" I can't join you. I just... don't have it in me to kill or even harm another pony." Vinyl:" That's not true! You beat me up all the time!" Octavia:" You're different. You're my sister. Therefore, I am obligated to kick your flank whenever you do something stupid." Luna actually chuckled at this. Octavia:" Anyways, like I said, I can't join you. But... I think you've given me enough reason to trust this ponyhoof of yours, so I won't tell anypony about what I know." Luna gave a sad smile. Luna:" I am disappointed to hear this. From Vinyl's report on your strength, and your cousin's report on your parkour skills, we would have loved to have you as a memeber of our creed." Octavia:" Wait... you mean Fiddles?" The third pony stepped into the light. It was the pony who had stolen her bits before, and it was Fiddly Twang, her cousin. Fiddles:" Hey Tavi? Sorry about stealing your bits like that the other day. Heh." Octavia:" But... wha- who else do I know is an assassin?" Fiddles:" Well... remember Lyra's... incident?" Octavia scoffed. Octavia:" I feel decieved. What else, are you going to tell me Pinkie Pie is an assassin, too?" Princess Luna's laugh echoed the room, causing everypony to cover their ears. Luna:" No, no, no, no, no! Pinkie is not... she's not an assassin, I assure you! B-but she does plan our parties for us." Octavia:" Assassin's do parties." Luna:" It is a good way to forget all of the blood we shed. Without Pinkie Pie, we would lose ourselves, so we have a party at least every two weeks." Octavia:" Not fair... I'm almost tempted to reconsider my option." Luna:" I do hope you change your mind. If at any point you do decide to join the assassins, then you can tell Vinyl Scratch." Octavia:" I'll think about it. But I don't think my mind will be easily changed." Luna:" I do understand. However, I am very sorry for this part." Octavia blinked in confusion. Octavia:" What now?" THUMP!!! Octavia's unconsious body fell from the chair hit the ground. ... Lyra woke up from her rest, and saw Bon Bon laying next to her, smiling lovingly at her. Lyra blushed hotly. Lyra:" H-hello my love..." Bon Bon:" Have a nice dream?" Lyra:" Actually, I did. Not only was I a human in this one, but you were too, and..." Bon Bon put a hoof in Lyra's mouth. Bon Bon:" Oh Lyra." Bon Bon shook her head. She didn't want to hear about humans, she wanted to hear how lovely Lyra thought she was. Lyra:" S-sorry." Bon Bon gave her peck on the cheek. Bon Bon:" You and your... humans." Lyra:" Well... um... if it make you feel better... you were still very beautiful as human." Bon Bon chuckled. Bon Bon:" What about a pony?" Lyra:" Bon Bon. You ar more beautiful than any human." Bon Bon:" I better be. Hehe. You know just what to say Lyra." Lyra:" And you know just how to steal my heart." Bon Bon:" Oh you." Their lips pressed as they embraced eachother. Lyra:" Bon Bon... thank you." Bon Bon:" For what?" Lyra:" For still loving me, after what I did to you. I had you worried, and I should have been there for you. I want to spend time with you, I do. But it's hard when I have like a million assignments." Bon Bon:" I still love you Lyra. I hope you know that." Lyra:" Maybe more than I deserve." Bon Bon:" Maybe, but you are irreplaceable. I could never, ever love another pony." ... Octavia woke up in her own room this time. She stretch out her hooves, and got ready for the day. She didn't hear the loud music coming from the dish washer though. As much as she hated hearing it, it wasn't a good sign to her. She ran down stairs to make sure Vinyl hadn't gone and done something stupid, then stopped. There was smoke, and a floating fire extinguisher, and a Vinyl scratch holding it in her mgic over the stove. Vinyl:" Oh... h-hey Octavia. I was going to suprise you with breakfast in bed to say sorry, but I messed up bad with the pancakes." Octavia couldn't hold her laughter. Usually when Vinyl did this, Octavia would yell at her. Octavia:" Oh Vinyl. Do you k ow how much I want to murder you?" Vinyl had guessed a lot, but Octavia was still grinning. Vinyl was scared. Then Octavia laughed again. Octavia:" I'm Joking, dear! Here, let me take over. But we're still going to have a talk." Vinyl's ears drooped. Vinyl:" Please don't be harsh." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" I'll try. That depends though." ... The two ponies talked over better-made pancake, and Octavia had questioned the cleannes of the house. Vinyl:" Oh yeah. I cleaned all that up before I brought you to my Misstress." Octavia:" Misstress?" Vinyl:" That's what we assassins call Princess Luna. We don't refer to her as princess like everypony else, unless we are in a crowd." Octavia:" That's sounds a bit creepy." Vinyl:" It's our thing though." Octavia:" Well, I want you to know I forgive you, depiste knocking me out." Vinyl blushed, looking everywhere, but at Octavia. Vinyl:" Y-yeah." Octavia:" I'll just tell everpony in the MPB that I am strong enough beat you up, and we'll be even." Vinyl:" You wouldn't." Octavia's grin said she wasn't joking. Octavia:" Oh, I so would. I can't wait." ... Octavia had been practicing for an hour. Her hooves began to ache, so she took a break to get some water. Suddenly, a light blue earth pony mare and her unicorn filly trotted in through the doors. ???:" Excuse me, my name is Blueberry Doolots, and this my filly Liza. She wants to join your group." Octavia:" I see, well we do have a Junior Musician's Branch. Does your filly have an instrument?" Blueberry:" Oh... um... yes." The mare reached into her saddlebags, and pulled out a flute. Blueberry:" She loves playing her flute, and she wants to play alongside other ponies. Liza, darling? Why don't you play a song for the nice cellist." Liza:" Okay." The filly grabbed the flute in her magic, and began playing. Halfway through the song, Octavia waved a hoof at the filly to stop. Liza:" H-how did I do?" Octavia:" I didn't like it." Liza's ears drooped. She had expected this. She just wasn't good enough. Octavia:" I loved it!" The filly perked up in shock. Liza:" R-really?" Octavia:" Yes, my dear. It was amazing. I believe you have what it takes to be our group." Blueberry:" Oh, thank you. My filly has always wanted this." Octavia:" You have indeed raised a talented filly." Liza:" Yay! I get to be a musician!" Octavia giggled. Octavia:" Come back this Monday, and we'll be ready for you, alright?" Liza:" Thank you miss, so much!" Octavia:" You may call me, miss Octavia." Liza:" Thank you, miss Octavia." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)